I Think I'm In Love
by ammin0
Summary: Serena and Darien grade 8 to 12
1. Grade 8 Part I

I'm In LoVe by ammin0  
  
AN: Serena, highschool girl, Darien, highschool boy. Can it gat any more cliché? Mostly based on my first year of highschool. Long fic (if I wanna make it long) going through Serena's 5 years of highschool. Read and Enjoy. (very basic, not to much detail.)  
  
Grade 8 (WARNING! DARIEN AND SERENA ARE BOTH THE SAME AGE! NO AGE DIFF AND YA KNOW, I AM NO OWNER)  
  
-great- she thought -why couldn't I stay in primary school forever?-  
  
Serena Tuskino slowly walked off the bus and into the school.  
  
She went into the bathroom and looked at herself.  
  
-why do I have to be ugly?- she said, starring at her refection.  
  
She had shoulder length blonde hair and baby blue eyes.  
  
-I was so popular in 7th grade, and here I am, 12 years old, nearly 13, and I am a social outcast-  
  
She sighed as she stepped out, caring her bookbag over her shoulder.  
  
She walked a little while longer and then saw Darien, her best friend since 1st grade.  
  
She walked up to him as he put a book in his locker.  
  
-I can't believe he's going to school here, he didn't tell me-  
  
He closed his locker and saw Serena staring at him.  
  
^Oh, hi Serena. ^  
  
^Huh, good excuse Shields^ (Darien's last name? In English its Shields, in Japanese its Chiba)  
  
^I know I didn't tell you, but I.^  
  
She sighed and smiled.  
  
^Don't worry about it, so, are you in any of my classes? ^ she asked, handing him her timetable.  
  
He took it and studied it.  
  
^You have Science 2nd with me and Swimming last^ he said passing it back.  
  
She smiled and walked away for her own locker.  
  
Well, what did ya think? Just the begging, it'll get better, promise. Part 2 on da way! 


	2. Grade 8 Part II

Grade 8 Part II By ammin0  
  
Serena smiled as she walked into her Science class and noticed that Darien hadn't arrived yet.  
  
She took a seat in the far corner and waited for him.  
  
He arrived about 5 minutes later and sat in the vacant seat next to her.  
  
^So the great Darien graces us with his presence?^ she said sarcastically.  
  
^Huh? Oh, I just got out by Freda Thomas.^  
  
^What did you say?^ she asked, suddenly happy.  
  
^Uh.I said yes. But.^  
  
^But?^  
  
^She wants me to kiss her at the end of lunch today.^ he said shyly.  
  
^And what's the problem?^  
  
^I.I.I.^  
  
^God man spit it out^  
  
^Idon'tknowhowtokissandIdon'twannamakeatotaljerkofmyselfinfrontofherletalone thewholeschool!^  
  
^Uh.could you said that slowly?^  
  
^ I said I don't know how to kiss and I don't wanna make a total jerk of myself in front of her let alone the whole school!^ he whispered.  
  
She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
^Do you want me to show you how to kiss?^  
  
His face sparked up.  
  
^You'd do that? For me?^  
  
^Sure, you are my best friend after all^  
  
She raised her hand and the teacher said:  
  
^WHAT!^  
  
^Miss. Darien and I need to go see the Principal for a second. May we be excused?^  
  
^Whatever!^  
  
The two got up and strode out of the class into the courtyard  
  
Well, that's part two. I think I'll make each grade last for about 5 parts. Later all, part 3 commin' 


	3. Grade 8 Part III

Grade 8 Part III By ammin0  
  
Serena leaded him into the courtyard and made him sit as she sat on his lap.  
  
^Now, if Freda is like this, your hands go on her waist^ she said, moving his hands.  
  
^okay.^  
  
^Next, she'll put her arms around your neck.^she said, looping her arms round his neck.  
  
^Right.^  
  
^Next, you inch closer to her face,^ she said this, while moving his head closer to hers with her hand.  
  
^Yep.^  
  
^Now, did she say what kind of kiss?^  
  
^What do you men?^  
  
^Well, there are numerous ways. Peck, pash, tongue, woodpecker, vacuum cleaner or helicopter.^  
  
^Could you explain them all.^  
  
^Sure, a peck, is a quick kiss, chin, forehead, nose, lips^ she said, kissing his quick on his lips.  
  
^Then, a pash is a long peck but you sorta.moan and sigh into it^ she said, pashing him.  
  
^A tongue, is a French kiss. It's done, by the two starting pashing and either the boy^ she said stopping.  
  
^In your case, girl, moves her tongue over the guys lips. He or she parts her lips and his or her, maybe both  
  
move their tongue in the others mouth^ she explained by closing the gap between them and he ran his  
  
tongue over her lips and she smiled in the kiss as she parted and let his tongue explore her mouth.  
  
^Next, the woodpecker, is just a series of pecks over and over^ she said by giving him about four.  
  
^The vacuum cleaner, is like the guy is using the girl as an oxygen mask and keeps tonguing and tonguing^  
  
She showed by tonguing and tonguing him over and over.  
  
^Finally, the helicopter is when both sexes follow eachother's tongue in a circular motion around eachother's  
  
mouth^ she said, moving in for the final kiss.  
  
^ And they are your basic six ways of kissing.^ she said, finally hopping off him and standing up.  
  
^Whoa.^ he merely said.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Well, was that enough information? I have done um all folks, and that's how I learned, a friend helped. Next part soon. 


	4. Grade 8 Part IV

Grade 8 Part IV By ammin0  
  
Serena sighed as she walked onto the bus that after-noon.  
  
-He kissed her- she thought -I don't care but I know he can do better-  
  
She hopped on the bus and heard a few girls saying:  
  
^Did you hear? Shields and Thomas, they got caught Frenching at lunch,^  
  
^Where are they now?^ She heard the other girl say.  
  
^In Detention, Freda should know better than getting caught.^  
  
Serena, frantic, ran off the bus and ran to the detention block.  
  
She rand and ran and finally reached the room.  
  
She looked in and only saw Darien.  
  
-Bet ya she barnied- she thought (Barnied means bolted)  
  
She thought of a quick way to get him out and thought quickly.  
  
She knocked on the door and opened it.  
  
^Mr. Toradda, Darien is needed, a family emergency.^  
  
^Huh.oh, yes, off you go then, and I wish to see a note from your parents explaining your absence^  
  
He nodded and he walked out with her and to the courtyard.  
  
^You idiot, you got caught.^  
  
^it wasn't ment to happen. Some teacher caught us and gave us detention.and.^  
  
^Freda didn't show.^ Serena said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
^yeah, thanks Serena, I owe you one.^  
  
She smiled and walked out to the front of the school with Darien on her heels.  
  
^The school years nearly over..^ she said softly.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________Enough suspense for ya? Next part is the final part of Chapter 1 


	5. Grade 8 Part V

Grade 8 Part V By ammin0  
  
Serena sighed.  
  
-Last day of school- she thought. -Finally-  
  
She walked into the school gates and saw the other kids.  
  
The year 8's were going to the Beach for the whole day and Serena was looking for Darien.  
  
She had decided on her baby blue bikini and her blue boardies.  
  
She saw Darien and ran over to him and smiled.  
  
He had on a pair of boardies and had a jacket on, it wasn't done up.  
  
^Hey^ she said.  
  
^Hey^ he replied.  
  
They boarded the bus and sat next to one another.  
  
Freda waved at Darien and he just ignored her.  
  
^So, you taking the break up hard?^  
  
^No, but she is.^  
  
She smiled and sat back and enjoyed the bus ride.  
  
Once they got there, they got off and waked down to the beach.  
  
Serena and Darien put their towels together and Darien took his boardies off.  
  
He ran out to the water and shouted back  
  
^HURRY UP!^  
  
She smiled and took her top off, placed her bag down and took her shoes off.  
  
She ran out after him and when he wasn't facing her, she pushed him to the ground unfortuanlty,  
  
she went down too and laded on him.  
  
She laughed as she lifted her head and smiled at him.  
  
They got up and ran into the water and enjoyed their day at the beach.  
  
When they got back to school, Darien told Serena he would be out of town for the six weeks.  
  
She too was going somewhere.  
  
He hugged her goodbye and said:  
  
^thanks for all that stuff with the kisses, I'll use it on someone I like.^  
  
She smiled and hugged him one last time.  
  
He said goodbye and walked off down the street.  
  
-why?- she thought -do we live in different directions-  
  
Grade 8 DONE! Next is Grade 9, you know after 8 comes 9 and- yeah you get it. Enjoy the rest. 


	6. Grade 9 Part I

Grade 9 Part I By ammin0  
  
QW (Quick Word): Thanks for all the reviews peps. Her's 9th grade, that's what I'm in now, so I know.  
  
-six weeks gone- she thought -six weeks before seeing him-  
  
Six weeks had gone by so fast and now, toady, their last day of being free was beginning.  
  
Serena sighed as she got out of bed and walked over to her mirror.  
  
She had changed over the six weeks.  
  
Her hair was now half way down her back and she had had it dyed black and then blonde so that she looked  
  
more like Shakira, her favorite singer.  
  
She had grown, gotten a bit more breast and a bit more ass.  
  
She remembered her phone conversation with Darien the previous night.  
  
I'll be back tomorrow.  
  
Oh,  
  
You don't sound to happy.  
  
I am, I just, don't think you'll like what I've done to myself.  
  
Serena, we're best friends, nothing will be that different.  
  
-Oh yeah, nothing that different- she thought.  
  
Apart the nose stud and bellybutton bar, the dyed hair and the growing in the chest and ass, she hadn't  
  
changed.  
  
She sighed and got up.  
  
She dressed in a pair of Flare jeans and a red boob tube top.  
  
The, she heard her mother say:  
  
^Serena, Darien's here.^  
  
-great,-she thought -I wonder if he has changed-  
  
She slowly walked down the stairs and saw him standing there.  
  
-Whoa.Darien, you're hot- she thought.  
  
It was true, she hadn't just changed, so had he.  
  
He still had his black hair but she could see it was spiked and was frosted blue on the tips.  
  
He was wearing everything black and the only other colour she saw was his blue eyes.  
  
She walked down and reached him.  
  
^hey,^ he said, ^you changed^  
  
^so did you,^ she replied.  
  
^what's this?^ he asked touching her nose stud and she smiled.  
  
^you don't like it?^ she sighed.  
  
^No, I love it. And I love the colour^  
  
It was a dark red stud that suited her.  
  
It was probably a bit hard to see under all her mascara and makeup, but she was watering at the eyes.  
  
She suddenly felt arms around her and she knew he was hugging her.  
  
^I missed you.^ he said.  
  
She smiled and hugged him back.  
  
^I told you I changed last night on the phone,^ she said, breaking the hug.  
  
^I don't care, I am your best friend and I'll go along with anything you do.^  
  
^anything?^ she said, sexily.  
  
He suddenly felt an urge to run.  
  
^W-why?^  
  
She pulled him up to her room and made him sit on the bed.  
  
She pulled her top up a little and showed him the bellybutton bar.  
  
^Darien, I have two, can you get one done?^  
  
^I was going to get my ear done at the top and my eyebrow^  
  
She smiled and was about to say that they would go that after noon instead he leaned on her even more  
  
the he already was, and pressed his lips to hers. He fought to part her lips with his tongue and succeeded.  
  
He wanted to do that for so long...  
  
Coming to his senses, he lifted his head back up and took a step back.  
  
He looked at Serena.  
  
She now had a slight smile across her face and was blushing uncontrollably.  
  
^Thanks, that's for the kisses last year.^  
  
He got up and pulled her downstairs.  
  
^I'll be home soon mum^  
  
She said, being pulled out the door.  
  
I got the idea for Darien's look by my other fic His Earring, It's a Romance in Original FanFiction. Check it out. Okay peps, that's part 1 and it's a little longer than the others but ya know, the kiss was cool. Next Part soon 


	7. Grade 9 Part II

Grade 9 Part II By ammin0  
  
Serena sighed.  
  
-Great, school again- she thought.  
  
She had gone with Darien to get his piercing's and then they had gone shopping.  
  
She stepped out of the bus and walked to her locker.  
  
She noticed Darien getting a talk from a cheerleader who, was, a, 11thgrader.  
  
-Oh my god, that cradle snatcher- she thought. (That means someone flirting with someone a year younger)  
  
Darien shook the girl off and began to walk away. Darien was on his way to visit his friend Andrew, who works at the arcade, when... SMACK!!!!!!!! Darien had tripped over someone's purple heal. He heard some almost about to fall over laughing and he knew exactly who it was. ^Do you trip everyone or is it still just me?^ ^Um, still just you,^ said a mocking voice. Darien got up and said to the 14yr old  
  
^So how have you been Rachel?^  
  
^Same as always^  
  
Rachel is what you can say is a realistic Pocahontas, the one from the Disney move. She wears a blue top and  
  
purple pants and a purple jacket that ends above her waist.  
  
^What bring you to New York?^ (Yes, they live in the Big Apple, New York)  
  
^I'm moving here^ she answered.  
  
^Really?^  
  
Rachel and Darien started to walk down the street. Darien had been surprised to see Rachel after all this time. When he first knew her, she was a girl who kept to her self. She was made fun of most of the time. It seemed to him that she had regained that self-confidence that she had lost. They had met about a year before Serena had met him. ^ Yeah, I also have to do a ice skating show, a photo shoot and help you with your girlfriend.^ ^I don't have a girlfriend at the moment, why did you think I did?^ ^ Darien you can see It in your eyes. I mean just look at you!^ Rachel pulls out a mirror and holds it up to Darien's face. ^ Look, you can see that all you think about is a beautiful girl. I bet she has blue eyes and blond hair.^ ^That's right, but we're not dating. We're best friends.^ ^What's her name?^ ^Serena,^ then he asks ^Hey wait, where are you doing to stay?^ ^I don't know^ Rachel answers. ^ You know what an apartment is opening up at my building maybe you can stay with me till then. ^ ^ Sure, that would be great!^ Rachel and Darien continue to Darien's apartment. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ Yep, he lives in his apartment with his roommate Andrew who is 17. Rachel is an old friend of his and soon, Serena will get J-E-A-L-O-U-S! JEALOUS! HA HA! Well, read the next part to see what happens. 


End file.
